


Dreams

by GeorgeWeasleysGirl (hattersgirlalice)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattersgirlalice/pseuds/GeorgeWeasleysGirl
Summary: Sometimes we have to get new dreams and sometimes those dreams need the help of others to make them come true.





	Dreams

The roof of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had a little balcony at the top. The space was hidden on the opposite side of the giant Weasley out in front of the shop. Two comfortable chairs were set up on the small balcony. Katie Quigley sat in one of the chairs watching the sky darkening out over The Leaky Cauldron. An evening shower was in its way. Maybe the rain would wash away the sadness in her heart, at least it would mingle with the tears running down her face.

Earlier that afternoon, she had received an owl from St. Mungo's hospital. They had rejected her application, again. Angry tears flooded her cheeks so fast the tears had streamed together as one long river. Katie tried and tried to get into their healing programs at the hospital, but she was always rejected.

Being deaf was, well, it just was not fair. Katie had done everything to make sure she could live as a normal witch. She had learned to read lips, she had learned all of her spell work nonverbally, but the head healers at St. Mungo’s would not allow her to practice. 

When she had opened the letter, Katie was working in the back room of the shop. The boys were letting her work for them until she could start working at St. Mungo's. Katie had been dating George since they were thirteen. The Quigley’s had known the Weasley's since the twins and Katie were born within a week of each other and they had all met at St. Mungo's. Katie suspected it was also part of the reason she wanted to work there so bad. 

She opened the letter immediately and with excitement. This letter had come faster than the others. Katie was very optimistic this time. Before she reapplied, she had perfected reading lips and had gotten several references from her teachers and classmates to back her up. She was getting in this time, for sure.

Both Fred and George were in the back with her, working on their latest product, another trick sweet. They watched as Katie dropped the products she was reproducing for sale to read the letter. Her eyes immediately welled with tears as they danced over the entire letter. When she finished, she crumpled it in her fist and tossed it among her abandoned work.

George stood quickly to block her way up the stairs to their flat. She ran right into his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. For a moment Katie allowed him to hold her tight as he ran a hand over her long mahogany hair. Fred briefly joined them and patted Katie’s back. He loved her as much as he loved George and any one of their family. Katie could not stand it though. She pushed them away and hurried up the stairs to be alone.

An hour or so later a great owl gently guided down onto the balcony. Katie glared at it skeptically as it approached, but it was only carrying a large bouquet of bright yellow daffodils and a handwritten note from George. “Anything is possible. You know that. Never give up. Love, Georgie.”

The bouquet was laying in the other chair now. Katie was planning to put them in a vase on the vanity in the room she shared with George whenever she finally got up and went inside. She knew she needed to go back inside, but Katie wanted to stay in the cold a little while longer.

A breeze blew and she could feel the mist of the oncoming weather dampen her face. Still she could not make herself get up. What was the point going inside when she felt cold on the inside. All her life she wanted to be a healer and she was suddenly realizing that they were never going to allow her to be one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw her favorite mug. George had finally joined her. He held two mugs of hot coco topped with a mountain of whip cream and crushed peppermint on top. Gently he passed her the mug.

“How are you doing, Love,” he finger spelled before picking up the bouquet and taking the other seat.

Katie shook her head fiercely. She did not want to talk. George sighed and bowed his head over his own hot coco. He knew she still needed some more time. Eventually he leaned back in the chair to wait.

Relaxing her shoulders a little, Katie looked back out over the hidden magical alley. She was so lucky that George was so understanding. He would not push her until he felt she needed to be pushed. They just sat there in silence as it misted around them.

After several moments, Katie lifted her mug to her lips. She took a long sip of the hot coco and she felt suddenly so much better. There was no potion in the coco. There was only the knowledge that George had taken the time to get the coco just right, just for her.

“I'm sorry,” she signed to him.

George set his mug on the arm of his chair. “You don't have to apologize for anything. They are being bastards to you. You deserve to be a healer. Fred and I wouldn't be here without you. You-“

Katie turned away from him, unable to see him thanking her again for saving Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts. A few moments later he was crouching in front of her with both his hands on her knees looking up at her. His red hair was clinging to his face from the damp air. Without a word he leaned up and pressed his lips briefly to hers.

“Come inside. Please. I don't want you out here when it finally begins to really rain.”

Finally Katie nodded. Faster than she could see, George pulled out his wand and banished their mugs to the small kitchen in the flat for him to wash later. Twining their fingers together, he pulled her through the small door that led back into the hallway of their flat. 

Their room was just to the right of the little door, but George stopped her after he closed and locked the balcony door. He ran his wand over both of them and Katie felt warm and dry again. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist. An unexpected sob escaped her lips, but George was there rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. She could feel him talking to her. He always did this when she was upset. Feeling the vibrations of his chest made her feel better.

“Don't give up hope,” George signed when he finally pulled away. “You will get in one day.”

“No, George. I won't.” He looked down at her with the most stern look he could muster. Katie smiled at him. “I thought about it while I was out there,” She nodded to the door. “I'm happy here. I love being with you and Fred all day. I would miss you. I know I always wanted to help people some day and I did that.” Both of them looked down the hall to the last door on the right, Fred’s room. “Maybe it's time to save myself.”

“You don't have to save yourself. I'm here.”

Katie grinned and buried her face into his magenta robes. She held him briefly and pulled back to sign. “Yes. We will save me.”

“From what, exactly,” asked George looking confused.

This time Katie laughed. George was beaming again. He loved it when she would laugh out loud. Only he and Fred could make her laugh and each time they heard that sound it was the most precious thing.

“From a lifetime of deafness,” signed Katie. “The three of us are so clever. We can figure it out, someday.”

Arms wrapped around her waist again and pulled her into a warm comforting hug. George nodded as he nuzzled into her neck. His lips brushed against the crook of her neck as he kissed his way up her neck, down her jaw and then pecked her lips.

“Of course we will cure you. I think that is a wonderful new dream.”

Katie smiled softly at him. “You always understand.”

“Of course,” George replied. “You're the love of my life. I'm always going to support you and any dreams you have. If you want to go off and, I don't know, breed Blast Ended Scroots like Hagrid, I will be right behind you supporting you. I mean, you did the same for me with this shop.”

Nodding Katie played with the collar of his robes. They stood there in the hall just cuddling. Katie loved that they were so comfortable they could just stand and cuddle for a long time. She could stay like this forever.

Suddenly, George swept her off her feet. Carrying her bridal style, he headed into their room. Katie nearly fell out of his arms when she spotted what was sitting in the wingback armchair in her reading nook. A giant teddy bear sat there holding her favorite book in his “paws.”

Giggling, Katie rolled out of George’s arms. She could feel him laughing. She could always feel him laughing; it was like electrical crackling in the air that only she could feel. Their hands linked as she hurried to the giant bear.

“I knew you would like him,” George signed to her as she half glanced at him, while removing the book and picking up the bear which was almost too much for her. “Careful,” he warned and then hurried forward to help her hold it, eventually taking it from her arms so she could talk.

“He's sleeping with us, right,” she asked grinning. George glared and she shot him a mischievous wink. “Oh, well, you're a better cuddler anyway.”

George set the bear back up and she returned the book to the bear’s arms. Smirking, George pulled her into his arms. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly, then he slid them down to her hips where he made them sway. Katie giggled and nuzzled into his chest. She loved it when George would dance with her.

Outside the clouds finally burst and the rain came down. Muggles and wizards alike ducked under awnings and into shops to avoid the brief but heavy precipitation. George smiled as he heard the rain pour down on Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He guided Katie in a slow dance around their bedroom. As they danced, George rested his head on top of hers as they moved and he thought of all sorts spells and potions he could use to help her achieve her new dream.


End file.
